This invention relates to apparatus for weight lifters, and more particularly to a folding weight bench.
The principal object of this invention is to provide a folding weight bench of such design as to be portable for storage and transport.
Another object of this invention is to provide a folding weight bench capable of folding into a compact unit, so as to be conveniently usable by those living in small homes or apartments, who desire a weight bench, but do not have storage space for a weight bench of conventional size.
A further object of this invention is to provide a folding weight bench, which will also be sturdy and safe in use.
Other objects are to provide a folding weight bench, which is simple in design, inexpensive to manufacture, rugged in construction, easy to use, and efficient in operation.
These objects and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description.